


Друг в беде не бросит

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: У Снейпа есть замечательная традиция: каждый год на Рождество он превращается в елку.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 27
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	1. Chapter 1

Снейп ненавидел все то, что любили другие люди. Разноцветные леденцы, розы, прогулки на свежем воздухе, пушистые варежки, фейерверки, сюрпризы, блестки, маленьких детей в нарядных одежках и новорождённых котят книззлов… он не выносил ничего из этого. Но больше всего он ненавидел Рождество. Весь этот шум, суета, бесконечные чашки горячего шоколада и марципановые елочки, которыми закармливала всех ежегодно Спраут; вся эта чехарда с подарками – когда ему никто ничего не дарил, он обижался, а если кто-то вручал ему сверток, чувствовал себя неловко, потому что сам подарков не готовил. Кроме того, на Рождество он каждый раз превращался в ёлку.

Все знали о его отношении к этому празднику. Он начинал ворчать ещё за месяц до Рождества, в тот самый день, когда Хагрид впервые оглядывал лесную опушку особым взглядом – выбирая, какую ель нарядит в этом году. В тот самый день, когда на Флитвике и нескольких его сообщниках появлялись смешные новогодние свитера, а в классе прямо над кабинетом зельеварения хор начинал репетировать «Колокольцев звон».

Снейп бурчал себе под нос, придирался пуще обычного, раздраженно взмахивал мантией, как замерзшая птица, и однажды снял с хаффлпаффца двадцать баллов – за Рождественское настроение; это был первый случай такого возмутительного наказания в стенах школы. Снейп без конца повторял, что Рождество – просто повод набить животы для обжор и бездельников. Все эти традиции с украшением елки и каминными носками – просто какое-то язычество, участвовать в котором он не собирается. А уж необузданный восторг учеников в связи с предстоящим событием превосходит все разумные границы и мешает учебному процессу.

В общем, Снейп выставлял себя занудой и злыднем – как и всегда.

К счастью, он не мог испортить настроение профессорам и студентам Хогвартса. К тому же, Снейп никогда не приходил на сам Рождественский ужин, он предпочитал запираться в своих подземельях. Все были рады этому в глубине души, хотя и звали его присоединиться к общему веселью. Снейп надменно отказывался, и так продолжалось из года в год.

До тех пор, пока не вмешался Поттер.

***

– Ты не можешь пропустить Рождество!

– Почему? – Северус искренне не понимал, что за дело Поттеру до этого? Кому какая разница, где он проведет эти праздники – или любые другие, если уж на то пошло? Но Гарри сердито бежал за ним по коридору, пытаясь приноровиться к широким шагам длинных ног. Его волосы были еще в большем беспорядке, чем всегда, а глаза за стеклами очков возмущенно сверкали.

– Потому что! Это ведь Рождество! Никто не должен быть один в этот день.

– Почему мне можно быть одному во все другие дни, но не в этот? Я не собираюсь праздновать, тебе просто придется смириться с этим.

– Никогда!

Поттер замер посреди коридора, смешно раздув крылья носа. Он делал так постоянно с тех пор, как стал профессором. Нелегко молодому учителю заработать авторитет – а уж тем более кому-то вроде Поттера, который при всем желании не способен выглядеть грозным… Северус едва сдержал улыбку, готовую появиться на его губах. Он улыбался в последний раз в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестом, и это вышло случайно, и он не собирался повторять опыт.

– Не пора ли тебе занятья своими делами? – вкрадчиво предложил Северус. – И прекратить вмешиваться в чужие планы? Я не праздную, ну и что с того? Тебя это не касается.

– Конечно, касается! Я хочу сделать тебе подарок.

Северус был растерян. Никто прежде не заявлял о желании чем-то одарить его. Будь это издевкой, он бы сразу расслышал нахальный тон в голосе мальчишки – но что-то подсказывало, что Гарри не собирается заворачивать в оберточную бумагу банальный флакон шампуня. Он говорил вполне серьезно. Он собирался сделать подарок. Сердце Северуса быстро заколотилось, но внешне профессор остался совершенно спокойным.

– Если тебе так уж приспичило, ты можешь вручить мне свой хлам днем позже или днем раньше.

– Но я хочу положить его под большую ель в Зале, и хочу столкнуть кубки, и послушать, как поют студенты, и взрывать волшебные хлопушки, и примерить смешные шляпы, и найти пенс в новогоднем пудинге, и все это вместе с тобой!

– Но с какой стати, Поттер?! – воскликнул пораженный до глубины души Снейп. Гарри спокойно ответил:

– Ну, мы же друзья. И это весело. И мы отлично проведем время.

В его ответе было целых три логических несоответствия, и Северус поспешил указать на самое важное.

– Мы не друзья.

– Конечно, друзья.

– Нет.

– Не говори глупостей! – ухмыльнулся Поттер, и Снейп моментально разъярился:

– Это ты говоришь глупости! Когда это ты успел стать моим другом? Это невозможно. У меня нет друзей.

– Вот еще новости! А как же Альбус? И Минерва, и Флитвик, и Спраут, и мадам Помфри, и…

– Эти люди мои коллеги. Не друзья – коллеги. Чувствуешь разницу?

– А я? – тихо спросил Поттер. Его пронзительно зеленые глаза смотрели серьезно и грустно.

– А ты – просто мой надоедливый бывший ученик, решивший, что достаточно назвать себя другом, чтобы им стать.

Сказав это, Северус взмахнул мантией и удалился – прямой и гордый.

Расплата последовала незамедлительно.

***

Сперва явился Альбус. Он выглянул из портрета девы с виноградом, когда Северус только примостился с книгой на подоконнике. Он наконец-то нашел укромное место, чтобы спокойно почитать и не отвлекаться на ежечасно стучащихся в его покои слизеринцев – казалось, те забыли, что когда-то сами умели справляться с проблемами. Но только Северус облизнул палец и перевернул первую страницу, как в портрете неподалеку появился его бывший наставник.

Пышнотелая дева, прикрытая одной лишь виноградной лозой, тепло улыбнулась Альбусу и скрылась за краем рамы. Тот присел на бочонок, обмахиваясь бородой.

– До чего жарко, Северус.

– У нас зима.

– Да, наслышан, – Альбус улыбнулся, но тут же нацепил серьезную мину. – И не только об этом.

Северус позволил себе тяжелый вздох. И при жизни Альбус был сплетником, а уж теперь… казалось, он узнает о любом событии, произошедшем в школе, раньше, чем оно случится.

Но в этот раз Северусу нечего было возразить, и он не стал отпираться.

– Гарри сказал мне, что ты сказал ему, что у тебя нет друзей. Честно признаться, меня это огорчило. Я-то считал, что между нами есть то, что принято называть крепкой дружбой!

Под укоризненным взглядом голубых глаз Северус сжался.

– Мы заботились и поддерживали друг друга в самые тяжелые годы, разве нет? – мягко спросил Альбус.

– Да, но потом ты приказал убить тебя, – пробормотал Снейп едва слышно.

– А ты поступил, как настоящий друг. Это была эвтаназия, Северус. То, что ты сделал – поступок доброго человека.

У Северуса были на этот счет свои мысли, но он не стал их озвучивать. Чтобы закончить этот разговор и не огорчать Альбуса, Северус соизволил:

– Ладно, если тебе так хочется… можешь считать себя моим другом.

Альбус улыбнулся себе в бороду и извлек из кармана своей мантии липкую карамельку. Он предложил ее Северусу, получил отказ и с огромным удовольствием закинул в рот.

Северус постарался не замечать улыбочку на губах Альбуса. Он уткнулся в свою книгу, а когда поднял глаза, взгляд его наткнулся только на сонную деву с виноградом.

***

Если Северус надеялся, что на этом все закончится, он ошибался. Минерва выловила его у выхода из Большого зала. Она подхватила Северуса под руку (что было возмутительным нарушением его личного пространства) и утащила в темный уголок.

– Итак, – сердито промолвила она, глядя поверх очков. – Альбус сказал мне, что ты сказал Поттеру, будто бы у тебя нет друзей. Вздор! Кем же, в таком случае, тебе прихожусь я?

Северус не нашелся с ответом. Точнее, все ответы, которые он нашел, ситуацию бы только усугубили, так что он предпочел молчать.

– Я знаю, что тебе не свойственна благодарность, но всему есть свои границы! Я присматривала за тобой, когда ты был ещё студентом. Много лет мы с тобой работаем бок о бок, сидим рядышком на квиддичной трибуне… и ты смеешь утверждать, что мы не друзья?

– Но мы ведь даже не ладим! – воскликнул Северус. – Ты пыталась проклясть меня, тогда, перед финальной битвой – помнишь?

– Ну разумеется, я пыталась проклясть тебя! Ведь я считала, что ты служишь злодею. Если бы ты оказался на моем месте, ты поступил бы точно так же.

В ее словах была истина. Северус не мог представить себе Минерву на службе у Волдеморта, однако, если бы у него возникло хоть малейшее подозрение, он бы незамедлительно пустил в ход свою палочку. В конечном счете, Северус был вынужден признать:

– Да, мы друзья.

Он даже не подозревал, что так популярен. В течение следующей недели к нему подошли почти все профессора, возмущенные его словами. Они все считали себя его друзьями и хотели получить этому подтверждение. Снейпу пришлось тысячу раз отказаться от своих опрометчивых слов.

– Только Поттеру не говорите, – каждый раз просил он.

***

– Значит, ты согласен дружить со всеми, кроме меня, – заявил Поттер обиженно. Это было чудесное декабрьское утро, с белого неба в Большом Зале падали крохотные снежинки, они таяли на горках горячего омлета и в чашках с утренним кофе. Сложенная у локтя газета, полупустой зал, предстоящие выходные – это было поистине чудесное утро. Пока Поттер не плюхнулся на стул рядом.

Он сразу же придвинул к себе тарелку, яростно заработал вилкой. Северус опасливо покосился на него, ожидая громкой сцены. Мальчишка готов на что угодно, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание. Но он только поглощал завтрак, глядя перед собой. Выдохнув, Северус развернул газету. Он решил, что опасность миновала. Стоило ему спрятаться за разворотом, как Поттер заговорил – тихо и напряженно.

– Не знаю уж, за что ты меня так сильно ненавидишь. Мы раньше не ладили, это верно. Но с тех пор прошло много времени, и мы оба с тобой взрослые люди, разве нет? В общем, мне наплевать, даже если я тебе не нравлюсь. Даже если ты не считаешь меня своим другом. Я все равно рад работать с тобой, завтракать вместе, и буду счастлив встретить с тобой Рождество.

Северус выслушал этот искренний монолог и некоторое время смотрел на статью о бунте оленей, видя перед собой только колонки букв, не способные сложиться в слова. На черно-белой колдографии олени ровным строем уходили к горизонту, а Снейп мог только таращится на это в смущенном молчании. Наконец, он сложил газету и повернулся к Поттеру. Тот низко склонился над тарелкой, волосы упали на пылающее лицо.

– А ты никогда не сдаешься, верно? – мягко проговорил Снейп, и Гарри вскинул на него взгляд, улыбнувшись.

– Мне говорили, что я упрямый.

– Мне тоже, – Снейп усмехнулся, встал из-за стола и огладил мантию, расправляя тяжелые складки. Сверху он увидел, как много снежинок на лохматой шевелюре Поттера. Ему даже захотелось смахнуть парочку, чего он, конечно, не сделал. – Так или иначе, Поттер. Никакого Рождества, – сообщил Северус и направился к выходу. Он слышал, как Гарри крикнул вслед:

– Это мы еще посмотрим!

***

Самое чудовищное, что к провокациям Поттера с энтузиазмом подключились и другие обитатели Хогвартса. В следующую неделю Северус повсюду находил маленькие оранжевые мандарины – в выдвижном ящике стола, под подушкой, в кармане мантии, в чернильнице, в башмаках. Он весь пропах мандаринами и, к тому же, покрылся сыпью – Снейп автоматически съедал находки, слишком рассеянный – чистил их на ходу, глотал дольки, помешивая зелье в котле, облизывал липкие пальцы в постели, читая перед сном, нацепив на нос очки для чтения. В итоге на его теле возникли эти раздражающие красные крапинки, они зудели и чесались, так что Северус стал еще более раздраженным и ворчливым, чем всегда. Вот вам доказательство – от этих праздников добра не жди.

Мандарины были только началом. Веточки остролиста, красные рождественские носки, хлопушки, взрывающиеся в самые неподходящие моменты… все это Северус получил в полном объеме. Куда бы он ни пошел, всюду распевали гимны. Доспехи бряцали, Пивз нацепил колпак, маленькие вредные эльфы притащили в его комнату гирлянды. Чем яростней Северус отказывался от надвигающегося праздника, тем настойчивей становились его коллеги.

– Ну же, почему бы не попробовать разок? – увещевала его Роланда Хуч. – Будет весело. Иногда – когда все школьники уже расходятся по гостиным – мы играем в бутылочку.

Это было веской причиной отказаться от участия в общем веселье.

Хагрид, тем временем, установил ёлку в Большом Зале. Её украсили, и теперь каждый день Северус был вынужден созерцать этот монумент человеческой инфантильности. Хагрид долго выбирал самую красивую елку в лесу, и в итоге решил отталкиваться от убеждения, что чем больше – тем лучше. От хвойного запаха у Северуса кружилась голова и резко портилось настроение.

Северус пытался избегать чужого общества, проводя дни в подземельях. Он виделся с коллегами только в Большом зале, потому что когда-то давно пообещал Альбусу – он не станет затворником, будет выходить на люди хотя бы только ради обязательной трапезы. За столом только и разговоров было, что о рождественских планах. Роланда собиралась устроить лыжные гонки для оставшихся в школе студентов, в связи с чем Поппи озаботилась запасами костероста. Спраут вспоминала старые времена, когда она была девочкой, и родители ей дарили чудные подарки. Минерва, промокая глаза платочком, говорила о тех прекрасных празднествах, которые устраивал Альбус. Хагрид грозился нарядиться в костюм Рождественского Деда, чтобы повеселить малышей. Северус пытался игнорировать эту назойливую болтовню со всех сторон, но он не мог игнорировать тощую руку Трелони, которая протянулась за его чашкой. Он только что допил свой кофе, и теперь чокнутая предсказательница вцепилась в его чашку, разглядывая узоры из гущи.

– Ты только представь, Северус! – взвыла она, и Снейп сжал зубы, ожидая мрачных предзнаменований. – Тебя ждут прекрасные перемены в это Рождество!

Невероятно! Даже она участвовала в этом фарсе. Все за столом притихли, повернувшись к ним. Даже Поттер отвлекся от истории, которую рассказывал ему Хагрид. Довольная достигнутым эффектом, Трелони продолжила еще громче и пронзительней:

– Этот праздник станет для тебя особенным! Ты получишь подарок судьбы, – она вертела чашку и так, и эдак, – А в твоей личной жизни наступят светлые времена!

Северус попытался выхватить у нее чашку, но Трелони держала крепко.

– Убери руки! – прорычал он таким тоном, словно собирался перегрызть ей запястье. Раньше хватило бы одного взгляда, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но теперь, после войны, он потерял большую часть своего… имиджа?.. Образа? Чего бы там ни было. Он больше не внушал страх и трепет. Трелони не боялась его – и никто не боялся. Некоторые ученики даже осмеливались улыбаться ему.

Поттер зловеще блестел очками. Он явно собирался преследовать Северуса до последнего, лишив его права выбора. Слишком утомленный, чтобы спорить, Снейп просто игнорировал его – но это не так-то просто сделать, если тебя обкидывают снежками. К счастью, никто не видел этого, и не узнал, что Северус тоже слепил один снежок, просто чтобы не отказывать себе в удовольствии засветить этим комком снега прямо по упрямому лбу. Снежок рассыпался, как и многое другое, столкнувшееся с непоколебимой прочностью поттеровского черепа. Решимость Северус же только крепла.

Никакого Рождества, как он и сказал.

Даже если бы – если бы – хоть на минутку он поддался всеобщей агитации. Даже если бы ему вдруг теоретически – теоретически! – захотелось бы поучаствовать в этом. Если бы он и допустил на секунду – только на одну крохотную секунду – мысль, что было бы приятно получить подарок от Поттера…

Он все равно не сможет показаться людям на глаза.

***

Накануне Рождества, в Сочельник, Северус уже чувствовал себя нехорошо. Преобразования начались: они будут происходить постепенно и неуклонно в течение следующих сорока восьми часов. Но пока еще он сохранял приличный вид, так что вышел в Большой Зал к ужину. Целый день он провел в компании профессора Хиллингера – этот уважаемый ученый муж был величайшим классификатором летучих ингредиентов, и не было большего счастья, чем его компания. К сожалению, профессор Хиллингер умер полтора века тому назад, так что досуг Северусу скрашивали его научные труды. Как и всегда, они наводили на сентиментальный лад. «В каком-то смысле это печально», – подумал Северус, дочитав очередную главу. Печальным было то, что при всем изобилии друзей, ему совершенно не с кем было обсудить прочитанное. Кто захочет слушать про летучие ингредиенты, когда все слишком заняты, упаковывая свои подарки?

Поттер, похоже, был настолько занят, что даже не явился к ужину. Когда Северус невзначай поинтересовался у Минервы, сидевшей рядом, где носит этого негодника, то выяснилось – Поттер в лазарете. Простудился, сооружая снежную крепость с кучкой бессовестных студентов. Они абсолютно не щадили своего профессора, а ведь на нем даже не было шарфа! Вне себя от подобной глупости, Северус быстро покончил с едой и направился в больничное крыло.

Гарри лежал, укутанный в одеяло, и выглядел очень печальным. Он немного приободрился, увидев Снейпа. Обычно люди не радовались его появлению – скорее, наоборот. Но Поттер всегда был со странностями.

Северус склонился над тумбочкой у кровати, проверяя флаконы с лекарствами. Зелья, которые Поппи выбрала для лечения, были отличными. Многие из них Северус готовил сам. Он знал, что это всё быстро поставит Гарри на ноги. И все равно не удержался от укоризненного взгляда.

– Надо быть идиотом, чтобы свалиться с простудой накануне праздника, которого так ждешь, – заметил он сердито.

– Эй, я просто слегка приболел, – хрипло возразил Поттер. – Немного веселья никого не убивало, знаешь ли.

– Откуда мне! – фыркнул Снейп. – Так или иначе, тебе следует воздержаться от холодных напитков на празднике. – «И не играй в бутылочку», хотел сказать Северус. «Эти развратники испортят тебя», хотел сказать он.

– Ты будешь там и сам за мной присмотришь, – нахально улыбнулся Поттер, и Снейп покачал головой. – Пожалуйста! А то я снова заболею и буду кашлять, пока не умру.

– Такие детские угрозы, – покачал головой Снейп, направляясь к выходу. – Скорейшего выздоровления, Поттер, счастливого Рождества и бла-бла-бла. Увидимся послезавтра.

Поттер кашлял ему вслед, и это был очень обиженный, грустный кашель.

***

Утром в Рождество, когда все дети мира открывают глаза и кидаются к своим подаркам, Северус проснулся от холода. Одеяло ночью свалилось на пол, и теперь Снейп лежал на боку, скрючившись, прижав колени к груди. Кожа на спине натянулась и саднила. Он сел, ощупывая свои плечи, скользя пальцем по шее и груди. Да. Началось.

Спрыгнув с постели, он прошагал в гостиную и заблокировал камин. Потом повернул портрет Альбуса к стенке – тот успел пожелать ему доброго утра и поздравить, и Северус мрачно пробормотал: «Да-да, тебя тоже». Он запер дверь и даже зашторил окна, хотя они все равно выходили на дно озера, и только гигантский Кальмар мог в приступе любопытства заглянуть в окно – а этого не случалось уже много лет.

Закончив с приготовлениями, Северус застыл посреди комнаты. Он знал, что времени осталось мало, и скоро он потеряет способность двигаться. С каждым годом это проходило все тяжелее. Он должен был облегчиться и опрокинуть в себя хотя бы чашку кофе, прежде чем все начнется. Он надеялся, что не забудет положить рядом книгу и стакан воды, а то в прошлом году вышло весьма мучительно – он по ошибке схватил уже прочитанный вдоль и поперек том, и целый день маялся от скуки, вынужденный сосредоточиться только на изменениях, которые происходили в его теле. Допустить такое снова он не мог.

Взглянув на свои ладони, на которых уже открылись бесчисленные точечки-поры, Северус скрипнул зубами. Где-то там, наверху, люди будут смеяться, зажигать бенгальские огни и поедать сладости. Поттер наверняка будет разочарован, что его упрямство не сработало – но, как и следует ожидать, быстро утешится и забудет об этом.

Всего лишь один день. Он выдерживал это прежде, и перенесет еще много раз. Всего один день в году, и Северус справится с этим. В одиночестве, как и всегда.

Не стоило ожидать чуда. Это было бы слишком глупо.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри проснулся с улыбкой на губах и в сладком предвкушении. Он все еще находился в больничном крыле, но, благодаря заботе мадам Помфри, чувствовал себя замечательно. Он был в ужасе, когда решил, что пролежит в постели все праздники. К счастью, в волшебном мире самые сложные проблемы решались в самые краткие сроки. Он выпил все зелья, которые ему прописала мадам Помфри, и теперь чувствовал себя превосходно.

И это было волшебное, волшебное утро.

Гарри был взбудоражен, он не мог больше ни секунды лежать в постели. Скинув одеяло, он подбежал к окну. Задний двор с каменными беседками, дорожками и старыми скамейками, замело снегом. Цепочка крупных следов протянулась от дверей замка к теплицам – наверняка это Хагрид, ранняя пташка. Оглянувшись, Гарри заметил на прикроватной тумбочке ворох разноцветных свертков. Да! Это было именно то, что он ждал. Гарри вернулся в постель, чтобы торопливо распаковать все. Словно вернувшись во времени в самое первое своё Рождество в Хогвартсе, когда он получил кучу подарков, хотя вовсе их не ждал. Тут было кое-что от Рона и Гермионы, от Невилла и Луны, маленькие приятные вещицы от Минервы и других коллег, даже несколько сладких угощений от студентов. Разобравшись с последним свертком, Гарри легонько вздохнул. Он был разочарован. Не то что бы он ждал…

С тихим хлопком на кровати материализовался Добби. Подпрыгнув, Гарри едва не уронил книгу на пол. Тяжелый фолиант от Гермионы весил почти тонну, и наверняка наделал бы много шума.

– Добби просит прощения, Добби не хотел пугать Гарри-Поттер-сэра! – выпалил домовик, сияя. На нем был новенький модный носок с бубенчиком на остром конце, как у придворного шута. И еще шапка с оленьими рогами, довольно забавная. Гарри улыбнулся другу.  
– С Рождеством! – сказал он. Добби радостно закивал.

– С Рождеством, Гарри-Поттер-сэр! Спасибо за новые носки! Добби тоже кое-что приготовил для Гарри Поттера, – домовик вытащил из-за спины пестрое совиное перышко. – На крайний случай, – загадочно пояснил Добби, и Гарри горячо поблагодарил его. Затем в руках Добби словно из ниоткуда появился скромный сверток, плотная бордовая бумага с крохотными золотыми звездочками. – Мистер-Снейп-сэр просил передать это Гарри Поттеру, когда тот проснется. Он еще просил передать, что это пустяк.

– Снейп дал тебе это? Для меня? – изумился Гарри, принимая подарок. – Ох…

Внутри оказались пушистые шарф и перчатки, вызывающе красные, очень теплые и приятные на ощупь. Гарри прижался к ним лицом.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. У него была сотня разных перчаток, но эти мигом стали его любимыми.

Позже днем он пытался найти Снейпа, чтобы поблагодарить его лично, но тот, видно, опять спрятался в своих подземельях. Он редко поднимался наверх – только чтобы выпить очередную чашку кофе в Большом Зале. Ничего удивительного – Гарри не давал ему прохода с тех пор, как начал работать в Хогвартсе. Бедняга наверняка не знает, куда деться от этого навязчивого внимания! Впрочем, Минерва сказала, что Северус всегда был нелюдим и проводил каникулы в своих покоях. Гарри легко в это поверил. Однако не собирался мириться с таким положением вещей. Северус Снейп заслуживал счастья. Он заслуживал дружеского участия и твердого плеча рядом, и Гарри собирался предложить свое плечо (и другие части тела) к его услугам. Собственно, он предлагал уже не раз, но Снейп всегда делал вид, что его кто-то окликнул, и торопился сбежать. Удивительно, как долго этот человек держал оборону.

Если бы пару лет назад кто-то сказал Гарри, как отчаянно он будет добиваться благосклонности Снейпа, он бы не поверил. Однако события Финальной битвы – и то, что последовало сразу за ней – заставило Гарри переменить свое мнение. Он нуждался в Снейпе. В каждом его вдохе и выдохе, пока дежурил в палате Мунго. В каждой ядовитой гадости, которую пришлось выслушать на слушании в зале суда – Снейпу потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Гарри пришел защищать его, а не обвинять. Гарри нуждался в Снейпе. Отчасти поэтому он принял приглашение вернуться в Хогвартс. Надеялся, что это станет вторым шансом, новым началом. Он боялся, что Снейп устроит ему бойкот. Боялся, что Снейп будет изводить его, как в школьные годы. Спешил прояснить все, напросился на чай, хотел поговорить. Смешно. Он так переволновался, что не запомнил ни слова из их беседы. Помнил только, как вышел из кабинета профессора на ватных ногах. Ощущая огромное облегчение.

Работать вместе со Снейпом оказалось совсем не тяжело. Эта школа не была слишком тесной для них двоих; даже напротив – они слишком редко встречались в этом огромном замке. Гарри хотелось бы чаще.

Он почти весь день бродил по коридорам в надежде наткнуться на Снейпа. Бесполезно: тот наверняка скрючился над котлом, в своей жуткой подземной лаборатории, похожей на комнату безумного ученого. Гарри никогда ее не видел, но хорошо представлял. И он не хотел, чтобы Снейп провел Рождество именно там.

Но Гарри пришлось смириться. Пару раз он спускался вниз, в подземелья, стучался в дверь Снейпа, но никто не открывал. В кабинете зельеварения было пусто. В библиотеке скучала мадам Пинс. Она грызла полосатый леденец, листая книгу. Завидев Гарри, выразительно прижала палец к губам.

К обеду Снейп не вышел в Большой Зал, и Гарри заволновался. Это не было похоже на Северуса. Тот никогда прежде не позволял себе провести целый день взаперти. Обычно он хотя бы раз показывался, прежде чем снова исчезнуть, эффектно взмахнув полой мантии. Что, если он решил спрятаться от Гарри, чтобы не праздновать Рождество?

Конечно, Снейп утверждал, что не любит праздники, но Гарри не верил, что он это всерьез. Зелен виноград! Снейп был как те люди, что говорят: «Я не люблю трепаться по телефону», только потому, что им никто не звонит.

Наступил вечер, зажглись рождественские огни, и хор домовиков под руководством Флитвика исполнил «Тихая ночь, святая ночь». А Снейпа все не было! Снейп все это пропускал! Гарри был в отчаянии. Он до сих пор не вручил свой подарок. Он хотел угостить Снейпа чашечкой гоголь-моголя. Или горячего шоколада. Он бы кинул туда зефиринку.

Не зная, как поступить, Гарри попросил у Минервы разрешения заглянуть в кабинет директора, чтобы перемолвиться парой слов с Дамблдором. Тот был в превосходном настроении. В красном колпаке, со своей длиннющей бородой он куда больше походил на Рождественского деда, чем румяный Хагрид. Поздравив Дамблдора и выслушав ответные поздравления, Гарри спросил про Снейпа.

– Ах, это… – пробормотал Альбус. – Боюсь, тебе придется уступить на этот раз, Гарри. Профессор Снейп вовсе не в том состоянии, чтобы присоединиться к общему веселью там, в Большом Зале. Разве что вы устроите частную вечеринку, – добавил он, и внезапно, к большому смущению Гарри, подмигнул.

– Хотите сказать, он не выйдет из своих комнат? – уточнил Гарри. – Он провел там весь день! Может, он болен?

– Не совсем, – уклончиво сказал Альбус. – Нельзя сказать, что он болен. Но и что здоров, тоже нельзя сказать.

Гарри вздохнул. Как обычно, сплошные намеки и загадки. Он понял только, что Снейп подло и трусливо решил переждать Рождество в своих покоях. Если он думал, что сможет избежать веселья, он жестоко ошибался. Гарри не допустит этого. Хочет Снейп того или нет, но он будет праздновать Рождество – и получит массу удовольствия. Будет счастлив, как никогда.

Черт бы его побрал.

***

Гарри барабанил в дверь, пока кулаки не заболели. Он пнул дверь ногой, вне себя от ярости.

– Я знаю, что ты там! – заорал Гарри, и гулкое эхо пронеслось по подземельям. К счастью, все студенты были уже наверху, в Большом Зале, за общим столом, где раз в году рассаживались преподаватели вперемешку со студентами. Все, кроме Снейпа. – Это нечестно! – крикнул Гарри, прижавшись губами к замочной скважине. Потом заглянул в нее. Ничего не видно – сплошная темень, но Гарри знал, что Снейп где-то там. Уткнулся в книжку, вредный зануда. Или вовсе лег спать. В такую ночь! – Послушай, ну что тебе стоит, – жалобно пробормотал Гарри. – Один разок. Проведи это время со мной. Если станет скучно, всегда можешь уйти. Но ты должен хотя бы попробовать. Пожалуйста!..

Он затаился, ожидая, что замок щелкнет. Даже Снейп не может быть настолько жесток – Гарри своими робкими уговорами мог растопить не одно сердце. Однако ничего не произошло. Только сквозняк пронесся по подземельям.

Гарри бессильно сполз вниз по двери, уселся на ледяной пол. Он не знал, почему это так важно – чтобы Снейп уступил в этот раз. Почему так важно провести эту ночь вместе. Покраснев, Гарри уткнулся лицом в ладони. Провести ночь вместе? О чем он думает!

Он должен был сдаться. Очевидно, что Снейп не желает его видеть. Гарри пытался пробиться и через камин, но тот оказался заблокирован. Аппарация была невозможна, а дверь – крепко заперта. Гарри даже осмелился применить Алохомору. Ничего, только искры рассыпались, отскочив от темной древесины.

Вздохнув, Гарри поднялся на ноги. Он должен пойти в Большой Зал и занять свое место за столом. Даже если у него совсем нет настроения. Он будет улыбаться и шутить, взорвет парочку хлопушек и позволит напялить на себя бумажную корону. И не будет думать о Снейпе.

Гарри уже собрался уходить, как вдруг заметил что-то на полу, у его ног. Сначала ему показалось, что это свернутый в узкую полоску листок, записка, просунутая под дверь. Сердце Гарри заколотилось. Но это было простое перышко. То, что Добби вручил ему утром. Должно быть, выпало из кармана. Бесполезный подарок.

На крайний случай.

Гарри повертел перо в руках. Затем попытался просунуть его в замочную скважину, ощущая себя полным придурком. Перо вдруг затвердело в его руках, стало тяжелым, блеснуло холодным стальным цветом. Вошло легко, как ключ. Мог ли Добби… но как он…

Замок щелкнул.

Вне себя от волнения Гарри ввалился в комнату.

– П-профессор? Северус?

Он застыл на пороге. Свет всюду был погашен, и Гарри вскинул палочку.

– Люмос!

Тут же вспыхнули огоньки на стене. Гирлянды были развешены повсюду, их разноцветный свет – синий, красный, желтый – расцветил мрачные стены бликами. И в этом сказочном свете Гарри, наконец, заметил Снейпа.

Тот стоял посреди комнаты, прямой, застывший. Он смотрел прямо на Гарри. Его взгляд… пронзительный, темный, прямой. Бросающий вызов. Гарри давно такого не доставалось.

Он медленно приблизился к Снейпу, ожидая резкого окрика или даже проклятья. Ничего. Снейп молча ждал, когда он подойдет. Не сводил с него глаз. Неподвижный.

Вряд ли он смог бы сделать хоть шаг, даже если бы захотел. Обе его ноги были упрятаны в широкую деревянную кадку.

Лицо Снейпа освещалось красным, желтым, синим.

Но не было никаких сомнений: оно было зеленым. Нежно-зеленым, цвета юной травы.

Руки Снейпа, скрещенные на груди, были темнее. К кончикам пальцев – густого изумрудного цвета. Его грудь была бледно-салатовой. Его живот – чуть темнее. Ноги – почти болотного цвета, ближе к лодыжкам смуглели, едва ли не до коричневого.

Его член был ярко-зеленым, цвета папоротника.

Снейп был нагим, как в момент рождения. И весь покрыт колючками.

***

Гарри медленно обошел Снейпа со всех сторон. Затем снова встал перед ним, глядя в лицо. Снейп медленно закрыл глаза.

– Налюбовался, Поттер? – прошелестел он.

– Я так и знал, – выдохнул Гарри, очарованный. Он протянул руку, но не решился прикоснуться – только скользнул пальцами над округлым снейповым плечом. – Я так и думал. Это же очевидно.

– В самом деле? – едко отозвался Снейп. – И что тебе очевидно?

– Что ты – кактус.

– Прошу прощения?.. – ахнул Снейп, распахнув глаза. Они сверкнули зеленым. Полные изумления и… веселья? Губы Снейпа дрогнули в улыбке, но брови свирепо сошлись к переносице. – Не будь идиотом, Поттер. Конечно, я не кактус.

– Нет?

– Пораскинь мозгами. Рождество. Иголки. Зимой и летом одним цветом… не наводит на мысли?

– О… – выдохнул Гарри. Глаза его расширились. – О! – в волнении произнес он. – О-о-о!..

Снейп поджал губы.

– Как информативно. А теперь – прежде, чем ты побежишь рассказывать всем забавную новость – не мог бы ты долить воды в кадку? Мне кажется, я скоро начну засыхать.

Гарри выполнил поручение, бережно полив коричневые ступни Снейпа из лейки, стоящей неподалеку.

– Спасибо, – вздохнул Снейп.

– Я никому не скажу.

– Как благородно.

– Клянусь, сэр.

– Я знаю, – неохотно пробормотал Снейп. – Я верю. Ты ведь не стал болтать про то, что увидел в Мыслесливе, – они оба смущенно отвели глаза. Гарри разглядывал мерцание огоньков над камином, а Снейп глядел себе под ноги. – И с чего это я вдруг стал «сэром»? – вдруг насмешливо уточнил он. – Мне казалось, мы друзья, или ты уже передумал?

– Нет, я… нет, не передумал, – Гарри просиял улыбкой. Снейп хотел быть его другом! Снейп подшучивал над ним, Снейп не пришел в бешенство, он разговаривал с так, словно они сидели в Большом Зале, словно он вовсе не был голым, и его зеленый член…

– НЕ СМОТРИ ТУДА! – рявкнул Снейп. – Приличия, Поттер! Слышал о них когда-нибудь?!

– Я… да, я… эээ… – Гарри отчаянно попытался спасти положение, но его взгляд словно приклеился к причинному месту Северуса. И – что было хуже всего – зеленый член дрогнул, отвердевая, словно польщенный вниманием. Гарри поспешно сорвал с лица очки, и все стало размытым. – Прости.

– Ты ворвался в мои комнаты, без приглашения, разглядываешь меня…

– Прости, прости! – в отчаянии воскликнул Гарри. – Хочешь, я тоже разденусь?

Воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Было слышно, как где-то вдалеке завывает Кровавый Барон.

Гарри сглотнул и медленно потянулся к застежке мантии.

– Поттер, – сдавленно произнес Снейп. – С какой стати... – ему пришлось откашляться, прежде чем продолжить, – с какой стати тебе раздеваться?

– Ради справедливости, – торжественно отозвался Гарри. – Я видел тебя голым, значит, теперь должен показать себя.

– Какие интересные понятия о справедливости, – пробормотал Снейп. Гарри надел очки, чтобы удостовериться: сквозь зелень его кожи проступил румянец. – И что же мы будем здесь делать? Наедине в Рождественскую ночь, голые?..

Гарри пожал плечами, ухмыляясь.

– Мы могли бы… нарядить тебя. Ну, знаешь, добавить праздничной атмосферы.

– Я не позволю издеваться над собой, – прошипел Снейп. Его иголки встали торчком, направленные на Гарри. Тот поспешно покачал головой:

– Я и не собирался. – Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга. – Мне понравился твой подарок.

– О. Это… – Снейп отвел глаза, немного успокоившись. – Бестолковый домовик передал его тебе? У меня просто завалялись ненужные варежки.

– Добби не бестолковый. И варежки очень красивые. Как удачно, что у тебя они завалялись – еще и с именной биркой на изнанке, удивительно.

Снейп злобно взглянул на него.

– Ладно, хорошо, я купил их для тебя, доволен?

– Ага, – Гарри вынул из кармана уменьшенную коробочку. Он пробормотал заклинание, протянул подарок Снейпу. – Это тебе.

– Не стоило, – Снейп торопливо развязал серебристую ленту, позволил ей скользнуть на пол. Он раскрыл коробку, зачарованно улыбнулся. – Какая бесполезная вещь.

В круглом шаре со снегом стоял одинокий пингвин. Черный и строгий, он смотрел прямо на Снейпа. Гарри обхватил ладонями руки Северуса, заставляя встряхнуть шар. Снежная круговерть на секунду скрыла пингвина из глаз, а когда метель улеглась, рядом с пингвином очутился маленький олененок.

– Еще одно нелепое напоминание о нашей дружбе? – хрипло уточнил Снейп.

– Вроде того, – шепотом ответил Гарри.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и на этот раз ни один из них не спешил отводить взгляд.

***

– Это самое нелепое Рождество в моей жизни, – ворчливо сообщил Снейп, пока Гарри бережно обвивал его плечи мягкой мишурой.

– Ну да, а я так провожу каждый год, – ответил Гарри со смешком. Голый, с елочными игрушками, наряжая зеленого Северуса. – Вытяни руку.

Снейп повиновался. Он не сводил с Гарри глаз.

– Это впервые, – вдруг выпалил он, и тут же досадливо прикусил губу.

– Что?

– Впервые кто-то видит меня… в таком виде. В детстве мать прятала меня. Иногда мы уходили в лес. Но там слишком сыро, и теперь я предпочитаю хорошо протопленную комнату.

– Значит, это у тебя с рождения?

– Моя прабабка была дриадой.

– Бедняга. Каждое Рождество в одиночестве…

– Замолчи, Поттер.

– Ладно, ладно, извини, – Гарри рассыпал сверкающие блестки по спине и груди Снейпа. Те заискрились среди иголок. Гарри протянул руку и коснулся одной; Снейп вздрогнул. – Это… больно? – спросил Гарри тихо.

– Нет, – так же тихо ответил Снейп. – Скорее, раздражает. Когда они только… появляются. Все чешется.

– Могу представить.

– Нет, – покачал Снейп головой. – Не можешь.

Гарри опустил взгляд ниже. Даже в самых нежных местах были иголки. Крохотные, тоненькие, похожие на пушок.

– Я… могу потрогать? – попросил Гарри, едва дыша от волнения. Снейп долго молчал, прежде чем выдавить отрывисто:

– Вперед.

Гарри опустился на колени, протянул руку. Мягкие на ощупь… совсем не колючие. Гарри проследил пальцем дорожку от пупка и ниже. Снейп не издавал ни звука, но заметно дрожал. Он покрылся мурашками. Два темных соска напряглись, когда пальцы Гарри скользнули на запретную территорию. Сверху послышался тяжелый, сдавленный вздох. Гарри гадал, всегда ли Снейп такой чувствительный, или его чувства обострились из-за необычного состояния? Хрупкие иголки льнули к пальцам, и когда Гарри, мягко почесывая живот Северуса, склонился к ним с поцелуем, тот застонал.

Гарри осторожно обвил пальцами основание его члена. Хватило пары движений, чтобы он встал полностью. Гарри приходилось двигаться от основания к головке, потом разжимать пальцы и начинать сначала, чтобы не погладить против роста иголок. Он почему-то догадывался, что это будет неприятно.

Снейп тяжело дышал. Гарри буквально чувствовал его взгляд на своей макушке. Он медленно коснулся зеленой головки языком. Хвойный вкус. И – болезненный укол.

– Так… не получится. – Проговорил Снейп. Гарри запрокинул лицо, глядя снизу вверх. Взгляд Снейпа был внимательным и почти… нежным? В короне из гирлянды – гнездо на голове, сияние огней. Сильные руки увиты сверкающей мишурой. Серебряная лента на запястье. Искры, вспыхивающие на груди между сосками.

– Ты очень красивый, – сказал Гарри с улыбкой. Снейп неловко повел плечами. Затем буркнул:

– Есть одно место… ты мог бы… поверить не могу, что говорю это, – он поморщился. Затем собрался с духом. – У меня не везде колючки. Если ты… хочешь…

И – да. Там действительно не было колючек. Только нежное, нежное тепло.

И Гарри еще никогда не занимался сексом с человеком, стоящим в кадке; он подозревал, что это будет несколько неудобно, но даже не догадывался, насколько. И они расплескали всю воду, и Гарри ободрал себе живот о колючки на спине Снейпа, и его ладони, прижатые к бедрам Снейпа, были изранены, но его сердце…

Его сердце пело.

***

Гарри сидел у ног Снейпа, догрызая имбирный пряник.

– Признай, что это вкусно.

Северус тяжело вздохнул. Облизнул шоколадные усы над верхней губой.

– В некотором роде. Я все равно предпочту кофе.

– Кофе ты пьешь каждый день, а горячий шоколад – по особым случаям. И там… там была зефиринка, ты не заметил?

– Заметил я твою зефиринку, Поттер, – тяжело вздохнул Северус. – Заметил.

Они переглянулись. Гарри улыбнулся, а Снейп осторожно приподнял уголки губ.

– Так сияешь, будто это ты – Рождественская ель, – проворчал он ласково.

И смешно растопырил иголки.


End file.
